Rainy Day
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Megumi dan Yahiro sudah menantikan hujan. Mereka bermandikan hujan di mana hari hujan muncul. Mereka berdua pasangan serasi. Acara romantis di bawah hujan membuat mereka tambah mesra. Hujan memang ajaib! My Pair Favorite! #34


**Rainy Day**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **S.A (Special A) © Maki Minami

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), Megumi tidak memakai alat bantu seperti papan menulis untuk berbicara | Genre: Comfort, Romance | Rate: K+**

* * *

_Hujan tidak berhenti dan terus menerus turun dari langit berawan hitam keabu-abuan. Meneteskan sebutir air yang bening membasahi tanah._

_Bagaimana kalau hati ini juga ikut menurun? Apakah sama seperti tetesan air yang datang dari pelupuk mata?_

Hari yang penuh kesenangan hati pasca acara festival malam tahun baru yang diadakan di taman sekolah atau bisa dibilang taman keluarga Saiga. Itu bukan namanya taman sekolah melainkan taman yang dibuat foya-foya keluarga Saiga. Yahiro Saiga yang merancang aktivitas tersebut.

Hari ini hari cerah di mana semua orang senang dengan acara festival kemarin. Namun, mereka tidak tahu kalau besok adalah hari di mana langit menjadi langit mendung keabu-abuan. Di mana hari yang akan datang telah tiba.

Megumi tengah asyik tidur mendengar suara bunyi tetesan air. Dibuka mata cokelatnya, bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju beranda. Langkah terhenti dan melihat angkasa berubah jadi keabu-abuan. Langkahnya pelan-pelan terus menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, dipegang pembatas pagar beranda. Tangan manisnya diangkat, merasakan sebutir-butir air bening nan indah jatuh di kulit mulusnya.

"Dingin...," kata Megumi terus merasakan dinginnya air hujan tersebut.

"Nanti kamu sakit, Megumi," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut merah muda. Dia memakai jas hujan berwarna putih transparan. "Lebih baik kamu masuk ke dalam. Aku tidak mau kalau kamu sakit."

Megumi melihat ke bawah di mana Yahiro Saiga menyapa Megumi dengan memakai jas hujannya. Rambut Megumi sudah basah gara-gara hujan membasahi rambut keriting panjangnya. "Aku masih mau menikmati hujan. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau mau menikmati hujan, kamu harus pakai jas hujan," saran Yahiko.

"Aku lebih suka begini," Megumi menggeleng.

Yahiro mendesah. Seharusnya Yahiro menghentikan niat Megumi untuk menikmati hujan. Jadi, Yahiro akan menyuruh Megumi untuk turun. Biar sama-sama ikut sakit.

"Baiklah." Megumi menatap Yahiro, senang. "Tapi, kamu harus turun. Kamu harus menemaniku di sini bermain hujan."

Megumi tersenyum bahagia. Secepat kilat, Megumi keluar dari rumah keluarga Saiga. Megumi berlari memeluk Yahiro. Megumi bukan lagi seorang perempuan yang terus menerus menulis sesuatu di buku gambar dan papan menulis berwarna putih. Sekarang Megumi sudah bisa berbicara selayaknya orang normal.

"Kenapa kamu memelukku?" tanya Yahiro tidak mau melepaskan pelukan Megumi.

"Karena aku merindukanmu. Ingin merasakan pelukanmu di tengah hujan deras seperti ini," jawab Megumi mengetatkan pelukan manis tersebut.

Yahiro mencium wangi hujan membasahi rumput-rumput hijau dan bunga-bunga di taman keluarga Saiga. Wangi yang enak dan merasakan kenyamanan. "Apa kamu mencium bau yang enak ini?"

"Iya, enak sekali." Megumi mengangguk.

Yahiro melepaskan pelukan Megumi, "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain hujan?"

Megumi mengangguk senang.

Dilepaskan jas hujan milik Yahiro oleh Yahiro sendiri dan dibuang jas tersebut ke sembarang tempat. Yahiro menggamit tangan Megumi dan belarian di sekeliling taman sambil berteriak.

Suasana indah dan nyaman di sekeliling mereka membuat hujan terus menerus deras tanpa henti. Hujan yang selalu menenangkan di kala orang bersedih dan mencerahkan keinginan seseorang untuk gembira. Tidak heran banyak orang gembira akan turunnya hujan karena memberikan kebaikan di mana semua orang menginginkannya.

"Apa kamu tahu kenapa hujan selalu dibenci?" tanya Yahiro duduk di kursi taman merangkul pundak Megumi.

"Aku tahu. Mereka tidak pernah bersyukur atas nikmatnya hujan. Jika hujan berhenti, mereka akan kembali kepanasan. Panasnya disengat matahari. Hujan adalah yang terindah dalam hidup dan selalu terindah karena hujan bisa menghapus kegundahan dan kegalauan."

"Aku suka ide itu," Yahiro mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Kamu tahu kenapa hujan selalu dicintai?" tanya Megumi kembali memberikan pertanyaan.

"Karena... Hujan selalu memberikan harapan yang telah sirna kembali cerah. Setelah hujan berhenti, keinginan untuk maju sudah ada di depan mata," jawab Yahiro puas akan semua jawabannya.

Megumi memeluk Yahiro. Megumi sudah mulai kedinginan. Rumah keluarga Saiga yang terdapat di negara dua musim memang hangat, tapi dinginnya selalu minta ampun. Jadi, Yahiro meminta Megumi untuk ikut masuk bersama ke dalam rumah, menyudahkan keinginan untuk berlanjut merasakan nikmatnya hujan hari ini.

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah, Megumi dan Yahiro menutup pintu rumah keluarga Saiga. Masuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing sebelum mereka mengelap badan, mengganti baju dan minum susu hangat.

"Hari ini adalah hari hujan yang menyenangkan."

_Hujan bisa dikatakan sebuah rahmat dari Tuhan untuk kita agar lebih bersyukur menikmati hidup. Hidup yang terus kita jalani setiap hari. Meminta kita untuk tidak mengeluh._

_Hari ini bukanlah kekacauan melainkan kita harus menatap masa depan yang ada di depan mata. Dan siap memulai hari-hari yang baru._

**- The End -  
**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Sengaja saya buat karena kemarin hujan yang tidak henti-hentinya. Tapi, saya bersyukur karena menikmati hujan. Ingin sekali menikmatinya, tetapi keadaan tidak memungkinan untuk saya bermain-main hujan.

Love and Hug,

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Makassar, 01/01/2013

**Published Date: **01/07/2013


End file.
